1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus and method for laser joining of superconducting tapes. Such structures of this type, generally, allow two separate superconducting ribbon tapes to be joined by a laser melt back such that a bridge of superconducting material is formed over the entire length of the region where the tapes are joined.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known, in the joining of superconducting tapes, especially tapes constructed of a niobium substrate or core and adjacent outer layers of a triniobium tin alloy or compound to typically employ a soldering iron and a filler to create the superconductive joints between the tapes.
Exemplary of such prior art superconductive tape joining techniques achieving a medium of success in this regard is U.S. Pat. No. 5,109,593, to Benz et al., entitled "Method of Forming a Superconducting Joint Between Superconducting Tapes" and assigned to the same assignee as the present invention. The Benz et al. application discloses the creation of a superconducting joint between separate superconducting tapes through the use of a soldering iron and filler. In particular, the soldering iron heats the materials in the tape and the filler while the tapes are positioned between conventional chill blocks. While this system has met with a degree of commercial success, it is necessarily cumbersome to the operator and relies heavily upon the skill of the operator in order to form a joint which exhibits the desired superconducting characteristics. Therefore, a more advantageous system, then, would be presented if the system could be performed more smoothly while creating a consistent, repeatable superconducting joint.
It is apparent from the above that there exists a need in the art for a superconducting joining system which is capable of forming a superconductive joint more easily through simplicity of parts and uniqueness of structure, but which at the same time creates a superconducting joint that does not adversely affect the superconducting properties of the entire tape after the joint is formed.